Lorelai's Dream
by torzi-bom
Summary: Lorelai had a dream. About Luke. LL angst, first in a series of one-shots [important AN for all my stories]


_**A/N:** Hello everyone. Well. I'm back to school this Wednesday, and I'm gonna be a busy, busy girl. So busy in fact, that I'm going to have to take an hiatus from fan fic! I know, I have countless WIP, but my brain just isn't moving very well with ideas at the moment, and there are lots of school related things I need my brain for! So yes, my chapter stories probably won't be getting a decent move on them until around April. I always get these little pointless ideas that I can't put into fan fics, so, if I do post anything in the next while, it will be one-shots. I shall be starting a series of one-shot Gilmore Girls fics, and this is the first!_

_**Lorelai's Dream**_

_**A/N2:** This fan fic is very, VERY strange. lol! It is based EXACTLY on a dream that I had a few nights ago. It's written from Lorelai's POV, and is set before her and Luke are together. This is a dream she has. _

I stood, flicking through the pages of a photo album. Some of the moments in the photos I barely remembered, must most of them I had no recollection of whatsoever. I looked through pages of Rory's high school graduation, and smiled at the memory. Then I turned the page and found photos of me with this kind of geeky looking guy. In the first picture we were standing next to each other, smiling, in the second we were kissing, and in the third photo we had our arms around each other and I had a sort of nervous smile on my face. I widened my eyes at this. Who was this nerdy guy? And more importantly, why would I go out with a nerdy guy?! I turned the next page to find photos of Rory's college graduation. Everyone was smiling, especially Rory. I felt someone walk up behind me, and I turned my head to find Luke's face, close to my own, leaning over my shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, standing awfully close to me. I could feel his breath skim across my cheek.

"Look, it's you," I said, pointing to a picture of everyone at the graduation, noticing Luke in the crowd. He smiled and pulled my body towards his. I took a sharp intake of breath as his left arm wrapped around my waist and his hand rested on my stomach. He brought his right arm around the other side of my waist, and took my left hand in his. I relaxed into his embrace as we continued looking through the photo albums.

Soon, the geeky man disappeared from the pages.

I felt Luke's warm breath hitting my cheek as his chin rested on my shoulder, right next to my ear. I felt so incredibly… warm. All around me, his body warmed mine. His lips brushed against my ear as he pulled me tighter to him. A shiver went through my body, which quickly surrendered to the warmth. Luke's thumb began softly rubbing circles on the top of my hand and I brought my right hand up to his and ran my fingers softly across it. I brought his hand between the two of mine, and gently ran them over his hand repeatedly.

I looked down at a picture of me and a man I didn't recognise next to Sookie and Jackson in a park. I was holding his hand, and something about him reminded me of Max. We were both smiling. The pages turned further as this man appeared more and more. And each time with a greater smile. Suddenly I felt a sense of dread. No, no it couldn't be. No, I couldn't. I couldn't do it. Then the page turned and there it was. I stood wearing a beautiful light lime green, sleeveless v-neck dress, with a wide sheer white ribbon around it under the bust. I wore a beautiful veil – and my stomach dropped. My wedding.

I felt Luke's fingers run down my ring finger as he whispered, "_I_ wanted to put that ring on your finger. _I_ wanted to." His breath was hot against me and his lips brushed my ear as he spoke. I sunk into him and let him hold me tighter. I turned my head to face him a little as his face pressed closer to mine. A tear ran down my cheek and my lips neared his.

Suddenly I heard a man's voice call my name. As he appeared, I realised it was the man from the photos, only a little bit greyer. I stepped away from Luke's embrace, and the coldness hit me. I felt him walk away, but I didn't turn around. I didn't turn. Instead I followed the man from the photos, and got into the car. Rory sat silently in the back seat, and the man from the photos drove. I leaned away from him and stared blankly out the window as we drove further and further away.

_**A/N:** Well, I hope you liked, and it didn't confuse you too much. Let me know what you think!_


End file.
